A Time to Love
by Toga Yagari
Summary: Yagari always looked out for Analiesa but when she follows him on an order against a violent Level E without him knowing, she gets herself into trouble. Will he get to her in time?
1. Chapter 1  The briefing

Toga Yagari was sitting in on a briefing about a violent Level E that was spotted in town. The file was given to Yagari who grimly took it. The briefing was adjourned and Yagari escaped to his office to study the new order he was issued. He read over the file and swore out loud. "Shit"

"What's wrong, Toga?" Analiesa asked, a fellow hunter who often works with Toga.

Yagari raised his ice cool blue eye to her. His eye showed a glimmer of fear. She noticed the fear in his eye and began to worry.

"Toga. What is it?" She repeated the question.

Yagari lowered his eye to the profile photo of the Level E and spoke slowly. "This Level E rapes the girls before he devours them. His last victim was a 6 year old girl"

Analiesa stared at the top vampire hunter. Never had she seen any sign of fear in his eye. To see it now raised questions, but now wasn't the time to ask.

Toga frowned at the file as he spoke "No one ever told me children were going to be involved in this job"

Analiesa studied the older hunter as he frowned to himself not meeting her gaze. Analiesa understood why Toga didn't like orders that involved children. He spoke to her once before about the Kiryuu twins – Zero and Ichiru. He always carried a burden of guilt, saying that he should have done more for the Kiryuu's.

Toga regained his normal posture and grabbed his gun. He walked past Analiesa without a word.


	2. Chapter 2  A Close Victim

Analiesa stood in Yagari's office. The two hunters always bumped heads because of their many differences but they would always be there for one another. Analiesa let a small smile shine through the grimness aura in the room as she thinks of all the times that Yagari had always been there.

She frowned and went into her office and grabbed her sword. She wasn't going to let Yagari fight alone. Not with a violent Level E. She walked out the Hunters Association with the same grim expression that Yagari wore. She never liked hunting Level E's but it was her job and she was good at it.

She walked the woods and stood on the edge of it. She gazed up at the looming trees. A sense of fear sent shivers down her spines. She shook her head 'snap out of it girl' she thought. A gunshot sounded through the trees that sent birds flying. "Toga!" gasped Analiesa. She made a run towards the sound of more gunshots. They became louder and louder and then they stopped. Analiesa stopped running and listened for more gunshots. But the only sounds she could hear was her panting and the hard beat of her heart.

She stood there for a few minutes wondering if Toga was in danger or he'd done his job and headed back. She decided to look for him. She took a step when something grabbed her ankle and tripped her over. "Ah!" she turned to see what had got hold of her ankle.

A man with an evil and lustful look in his eyes was looking at her. "My luck keeps getting better. A hunter. No doubt you have a lot of spice!" he cackled evilly as he spread her legs and entered her roughly.


	3. Chapter 3  Yagari's Fear

As Toga got deeper in the woods, the heat intensified. 'They're here' he thought 'they're close'. His gun was at the ready with a finger on the trigger. A movement was heard in the dark clearing ahead. It was hard for Toga to make out his target but he knew it was a Level E. He aimed his gun and took a round of firing shots. The Level E still had intelligence left and dodged each bullet until he disappeared from view. Toga growled to himself. "Dammit" He followed the same direction as the Level E went when he heard a bloodcurdling scream. He halted in his tracks and frowned knowing it was another victim. The scream came again and again. Toga ran as if his life depended on it, the screams became louder and louder.

What Toga saw, would traumatize him forever. There, screaming underneath the Level E who was bucking his hips against a young girl was Analiesa. Rage came over Toga and he wasted no time in shooting the Level E. The Level E shrieked and turned to dust.

Analiesa's legs were still bent with blood slowly dripping down. She raised her eyes to him. He looked down at her. It was the most saddest thing he ever saw. The woman whom he had grown attached to had been raped. Her eyes were wide with fear, her body shaking her breathing coming out in short gasps. He crouched down in front of her and spoke softly "hey"

She flinched at the sound of his voice then relaxed. He could see tears threatening to spill down her cheeks but she was stubbornly holding them back. "Now isn't the time for you to be strong, Analiesa" He reached out and softly touched her shoulder. She crumbled under his touch.


	4. Chapter 4  Tears

Analiesa felt two strong hands pulling her against his chest. His arms wrapped around her back drawing her closer to him. She buried her face in his neck as she cried and held onto him tightly. His hand was gently caressing her back in comfort and he murmured softly. "Shh…shh…I'm here…it's alright…it's alright…." He could feel the hot tears falling down on his neck but he didn't care. She trembled underneath him as she cried. She cried for over an hour, he just held her and caressed her back and murmured soothingly to her. She eventually calmed down as she gave a shuddering gasp. Her body went limp in his arms from exhaustion. He looked down at her in concern but relaxed slightly as she was just weary from fatigue. He picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the forest. She buried her face in his neck as she was too scared to look at anything. He carried her to the Hunters Association. He considered taking her to the hospital but she was too fragile and he was sure she'd panic and become scared.

A male hunter came out "Toga? Is that Analiesa?"

Analiesa squeezed her legs together and whimpered at the sound of male voice.

Toga tightened his hold on Analiesa. "Get me a blanket, a strong cup of tea" he said gruffly as he walked past. The hunter did what he was told.

Toga walked in his office and laid her on his couch, he crouched down in front of her. He moved some of hair from her forehead. She looked at him with sad but trusting eyes. "you're safe…it's alright…"

The hunter came in with a blanket and a strong cup of tea. Toga took the blanket and wrapped it around Analiesa. "What happened?" the hunter asked. Toga took the cup of tea and handed it to Analiesa and spoke softly to her "drink this Analiesa. It'll calm you down and get rid of the numbness" Analiesa took the cup and wrapped her fingers around its warmth.

The hunter smiled a little as he watched Toga's soft side come out. Something he'd never seen before.

Toga straightened up and looked at the other hunter. "She was raped. The Level E got to her before I could. Luckily I finished him off before he could get another girl"

Analiesa quietly set the cup down and curled up on the couch closing her eyes as she fell into a peaceful sleep. She knew she was safe with Toga, she always felt that way.

The two hunters looked down at a once hardworking hunter to now a fragile and sad hunter.

Toga looked down at her and even though his words could sound harsh he said it in a passionate way "stupid girl"


	5. Chapter 5  Safe in His Arms

*~1 Year Later~*

"Duck!" Yelled Analiesa. Toga ducked as she threw her sword over his head and straight into the heart of a Level E. Toga rolled his eyes, it was an uneccessary action as he could have easily shot it when he turned around. Analiesa giggled, proud of herself. She walked past Toga to get her sword and muttered loud enough for him to hear "Outdone by a woman…"

Toga smiled to himself, glad to have Analiesa back as his partner. He had watched over her from last year's event. It had traumatized her deeply. He stayed up with her each night as she cried, Let her fall asleep on him as she woke up from nightmares, he was there in all the ways that count. He wanted to protect her and keep her safe…

…because he loved her…

Analiesa came over to his side carrying her sword. "well, old man, our job here is done." She smirked up at him , He ruffled her hair "Hey, watch who you're calling 'old'" Both chuckled as they made their way back to the hunters association.

When they walked through the door Toga pulled Analiesa against his chest and pressed his lips against hers. She gasped and parted her lips a little giving him permission to slide his tongue in. He stroked her tongue with his, enjoying the taste of her. As she wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around her body, he heard a chorus of whistles, an 'About time!' and an 'oh boy' but he didn't care. He had Analiesa safe in his arms.


End file.
